Al Recuerdo de Promesas Silenciosas
by Eva-AngelK
Summary: 50 Palabras NaruSaku. Het, yaoi, threesomes, smutty fluff, pervy. 'Por que Naruto ama a Sakura, Sakura a Sasuke y Sasuke... pues odia a todos'. Narusaku. SasuSaku. SasuNaru. NaruSakuSasu. Centrado en Narusaku. Complete
1. 1 a 10

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**Declaimer: **Sigo sin ser kishi demonios, además si fuera Kishi, el shikaino seria canon, Temari no existiría, yo estaría casada con Sasuke, Naruto Y Sakura tendrían 10 hijos, Neji y Hinata estarían de luna de miel en las bermudas y Gaara seria el esposo de la Roxana. Así que de hecho no me pertenecen. Si llega a pasar lo sabrán, pero por el momento Kishimoto eres lo máximo!.

Nota: Narusaku. SasuSaku. SasuNaru. NaruSakuSasu.

**Warning**: Contendra het, yaoi, threesomes, smutty fluff, pervy y de todo!... pero no ahorita de hecho, en los siguientes, en los primeros no… así que el rating subirá. De todas formas no puedo poner nada fuerte no es que pueda escribirlo de todas formas. Si tiene un problema con sasunaru o shounen ai o yaoi pues sáltense esa parte y listo. Aunque es mas que todo NaruSaku, no se preocupen.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**_50 Palabras Narusaku _**

_**(NaruSakuSasu)**_

**.01 Corazón**

Naruto le sonríe pero ella sabe que no hay nada detrás de esa sonrisa. Es todo una mascara, un abismo entre todos y el naruto real, el que se oculta detrás de esa mirada azul, vacía y sin sentido. Un corazón roto que aun palpita sangrante. El corazón puro y entregado que ella había atravesado con sus pesadas lagrimas.

**.02 Muerte **

'NARUTO'

Sakura gritaba constantemente su nombre, lagrimas caían de sus ojos y sus manos pegadas a su pecha, su cuerpo entero intentando reaccionar desesperadamente, 'No me dejes' sus ruegos desesperados, eran ecos en sus ojos vacíos. 'Esta bien… Sakura…-chan'.

Sus ojos seguían abiertos pero su aura era fría y las lágrimas caían en su rostro, mientras sus gritos no cesaban.

Una mirada oscura, le dirigió la palabra desde el suelo, al sangre seca en su abdomen 'Se ha ido no puedes hacer nada'

Y había lágrimas en el rostro pálido. Y ella siguió con todas sus fuerzas tratando de regresarle el aire al joven rubio.

'Esta muerto' Uchiha Sasuke trato de acercar su mano a ella. Su grito lo despertó.

'TU LO MATASTE' Los puños de ambos llenos de sangre que le pertenecía a alguien que amaban. Los tres estaban rotos. No había nada dentro de ninguno. Sakura le miro sin brillo, su mano en su pecho y su corazón dejo de latir. Una kunai en su garganta y su vida se acabo.

Cuando los refuerzos llegaron no había nada, ni cuerpo del contenedor del kyuubi, ni ninja perdido clase –S, ni medico de cabello rosado. El equipo siete ya no existía.

Estaba muerto.

**.03 No hay Montaña, ni valle, ni río…**

Su determinación cuando habla le inspira confianza, ella sabe que cuando el le habla cada palabra vale mas que mil promesas de ella, confía ciegamente por que naruto jamás la a defraudado, por que ella es sakura-chan, por que el traerá de vuelta a su compañero aunque tenga que traerlo pataleando y jalado de los cabellos oscuros. Por que no hay montaña suficientemente alta, ni valle profundo, ni río caudaloso, capas de detenerlo, por que el hizo una promesa. Por que ella llora cada noche. Y el lo único que quiere es hacerla feliz y de su rostro jamás ver una lagrima nuevamente.

**.04 Nieve**

Las estaciones cambian rápidamente todo el año y el viento se hace helado. Sakura odia la nieve. Blanca, fría. Le recuerda mucho a el. Le recuerda lo lejos que esta de salvarlo y de que solo esta fría por dentro y por fuera para que nadie sepa como se siente realmente. Para que nadie sepa que lo único que realmente puede hacer es llorar. Pero siempre que termina el invierno, el sol brilla radiante en el cielo de Konoha. Sakura sonríe. La nieva se ha ido, poco a poco, para dar paso a que las flores crezcan con los rayos calidos del sol.

**.05 Alas**

En otro mundo, universo, tiempo, Sakura tenía alas para volar alto y escapar de los suplicios que le acosaban. En sus sueños sus alas se rompían por tratar de escapar y esconderse. Lamentablemente solo tiene piernas y no puede usarlas. En sus sueños aquellos que generalmente no recuerda, el siempre se voltea y extiende sus alas, con una sonrisa. Un ángel le ofrece su mano para seguir adelante. Nunca puede ver quien es realmente, pero su mano le da la confianza que necesita para levantarse y seguir con paso firme.

Un ángel de cabello dorado, sonrisa cristalina, ojos de cielo y majestuosas alas rojas.

**.06 Incompleto**

Naruto la sostiene en sus brazos como a la mas delicada de las flores, el sabe muy bien que esta llorando, puede sentir sus sollozos y sus lagrimas cayendo en su pecho descubierto. El sabe que el no es lo que ella quiere, tal ves se alo que necesita peor no o que quiere. El entiende perfectamente que no es el a quien Sakura quisiera aferrarse tan vehementemente. De todas formas aunque sea falso e incompleto el la deja tomar lo que quiere o necesite, o desee desperdiciar de el. Aunque Naruto sabe que le esta matando el corazón. De tres pasaron a dos, el la conoce y sabe que eso no es suficiente, esta incompleta, aunque el le a dado todo. El mejor que nadie comprende que Naruto jamás a sido suficiente.

**.07 La estupidez no es un crimen no?**

Allá por el cielo, es Naruto y desde el suelo sakura soba sus nudillos repitiendo muchas veces 'BAKA', ' Que hizo esta vez?' pregunto Kakashi apareciendo en un 'poof', 'No lo se' dice Ino con una gotita en su frente ' Yo creo que respirar es suficiente excusa' Kakashi rodó los ojos, sus estudiantes eran mas lindos antes, además que estupidez hubiera dicho naruto era irrelevante aunque la niña rubia tenia razón, Fuese lo que fuese era culpa de Naruto.

**.08 Flores **

Sakura es como una flor, todos lo saben, incluso el mismo sasuke la trata como una flor, la ignora pero no la pisa nii la arranca del suelo, la deja allí donde debe quedarse, tan solo mirándole desde abajo. Y Naruto también la trata como tal, la admira, intenta acercarse pero esta es demasiado hermosa y le intimida. Y a Sakura ellos la intimidan, Sasuke como la luna que la persigue en las noches, y Naruto como el sol que la sigue en su día.

Pero Sakura es una flor frágil. Y todos lo saben. Y lo que todos saben también, es que las flores siempre siguen al sol.

**.09 Triangulo**

Siempre ha sido así.

Su triangulo. Equipo 7.

Simple como esta a la vista.

Naruto ama a Sakura, Sakura ama a Sasuke y Sasuke…

El pues… odia todo.

Lo que no saben es que de hecho Es más profundo que eso, por que Sakura quiere a Naruto, Naruto quiere a Sasuke, y Sasuke los quiere a ambos.

No lo admite, pero no se abría ido si no significaran algo que le detiene de sus ambiciones, algo que lo permitía seguir con su venganza y por eso rompió sus ataduras con ellos. Naruto ama a Sakura y eso es obvio, pero Sakura lo ama también, esta segura de ello, por que el la entiende y al protege y siempre lo a hecho y sabe que lo hará, le confiaría su alma. Aunque le cueste admitirlo. Naruto quiere a Sasuke aunque realmente es de una forma extraña, hermandad, rivalidad, como quieran llamarlo.

Sakura los ama a ambos de la misma manera que ellos se aman, claro que menos violento, pero que mas da.

El equipo 7 es sencillo en muchas formas. Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke. Como quieran ordenarlos no importa.

El único problema, es que un triangulo es de tres lados no dos. No hay un triangulo.

Así no hay más. Tan solo es naruto y sakura. Sakura y Naruto. No Sasuke.

No hay triángulos sin tres.

**.10 Fin del mundo**

Siglos han pasado, el kyuubi ruge entre las montañas. No hay nadie que lo detenga, ya no hay nada.

Desde su lugar un joven de cabellos dorados observa. Su mirada fija en el horizonte. Vació, un mundo inexistente.

'_Que haces chico?'_

'Espero'

Sus ojos cansados, en medio de los campos devastados y las ruinas del mundo a sus pies. No queda nada.

'Ellos vendrán por mi'

'_Nadie vendrá'_

El sigue observando el horizonte esperando, su rostro inmóvil por horas, su mano trataba de alcanzarles pero nada existía ya.

'Vendrán'

'_Ríndete chico, nadie vendrá, se acabo. Es el fin. Ríndete'_

Lagrimas rojas bañando sus mejillas. Sus ojos borrosos en medio matas rojas. Un futuro vació y oscuro.

'**Vamos dobe'**

'**Ven con nosotros Baka Naruto'**

Y en sus ojos ambos sonrían y extendían sus manos hacia el.

'_Nadie vendrá por tu alma'_

'Ya están aquí'

Y desde su lugar en aquel zorro, con sus colas en medio de las montañas, su mano callo, delicadas lágrimas de sangre bajando por sus dedos.

Kyuubi No Yoko, miro al horizonte. No había nada. Había logrado lo que mas deseada. El mundo ya no existía, nada que destruir, nada que hacer. Su vida eterna, en un mundo inexistente. Y ahora que lo había logrado, que miraba a ese chico correr con esas dos personas. Su visión oscura del fin del mundo, causada por sus colas demoníacas, no era del todo placentera.

El fin del mundo no era del todo placentero cuando era inmortal. En medio de su mirada oscura y su aura roja, Kyuubi dio lo que parecía una sonrisa.

'_Al menos el chico esta feliz'_

Pero era el fin del mundo.

…

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

TBC…


	2. 11 a 20

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**Declaimer: **Sigo sin ser kishi demonios, además si fuera Kishi, el shikaino seria canon, Temari no existiría, yo estaría casada con Sasuke, Naruto y Sakura tendrían 10 hijos, Neji y Hinata estarían de luna de miel en las bermudas y Gaara seria el esposo de la Roxana. Así que de hecho no me pertenecen. Si llega a pasar lo sabrán, pero por el momento Kishimoto eres lo máximo!.

Nota: Narusaku. SasuSaku. SasuNaru. NaruSakuSasu.

**Warning**: Contendra het, yaoi, threesomes, smutty fluff, pervy y de todo!... De todas formas no puedo poner nada fuerte no es que pueda escribirlo de todas formas. Si tienes algún problema con el sasunaru o shounen ai o yaoi pues sáltense esa parte y listo. Aunque es mas que todo NaruSaku, no se preocupen.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**_50 Palabras Narusaku _**

_**(NaruSakuSasu)**_

**.11 Tristeza**

Ino le dijo a Sakura una vez, que Naruto volaría muy alto. Si de hecho, Sakura le creía, era verdad, por que cada palabra era verdadera y pura. Naruto seria Hokage, salvaría a Sasuke, cambiaria a los Hyuuga y haría tantas cosas. Era una visión maravillosa desde su punto de vista.

Pero desde su punto de vista actual, con lágrimas en sus ojos, en ese instante Sakura solo podía ver con suma tristeza cuatro colas rojas balanceándose y a una serpiente. Solo podía ver a aquel joven que cambiaria el futuro siendo consumido por la desesperación.

Y lo único que su corazón hizo en ese segundo fue sentir dolor.

**.12 Lagrimas**

El no lloraba. No era algo que hiciera desde hace años. Si lo hacia mucho cuando era un niño pero creía que después de eso nada podía ser peor. Pero el tono pálido de su rostro y la sangre que se deslizaba tajante desde sus ya no tan rosados labios hicieron que el corazón se le apretara.

Las lagrimas bajaron de sus ojos sin que el se diera cuenta de lo que pasaba, mientras la apretaba delicadamente contra su pecho, como si se fuera a romper mas de lo que ya lo estaba. Repitió su nombre mientras las lagrimas caían para resbalarse y esconderse entre su cabello rosado.

Su mirada confusa de por que no despertaba… pero seguidamente entendió y sus ojos se cerraron en desesperación y grito agudo se extendió por el viento. Entre sus manos, la sangre de su flor. El nunca lloraba por que ya no había tragedia que pudiera quebrarle. Pero en ese momento se dio cuenta de que era el. Las lagrimas eran suyas por que la sangre era de ella y el monstruo dentro de el rugía con euforia por que había arrebatado la vida de alguien preciado para su carcelero.

**.13 Calido**

Sasuke era tan frió, que podría congelarse cada parte de su cuerpo si se acercaba mucho a el.

Naruto a veces irradiaba demasiado calor, como un sol, tan fuerte que la quemaba con tanto calor que le brindaba.

Pero entre ambos, con sus pequeñas manos sosteniendo las de ellos, se sentía calida. Ni muy frió ni muy caliente.

Tan solo Calido.

**.14 Dedos**

Sus dedos bajaban haciendo senderos delicados sobre su piel. Sus ojos azules fijo en los de ella. La sonrisa recorre su rostro iluminando todo alrededor de la habitación.

"He vuelto" Su sonrisa juguetona recorre la habitación como si fuera una jugarreta.

"Bienvenido a casa" Pero la sonrisa que escapa de su rostro rosado cura las heridas que recorren su cuerpo. Sakura toca su frente y le ve con delicadeza buscando alguna herida en su bello rostro.

"Es bueno estar aquí" Naruto sonríe tomando su mano. Ella se ríe y enlaza sus dedos.

"Es bueno tenerte en casa" Ella aprieta su mano un poco y el se ríe divertido.

**.15 Brusco**

Fue inesperado. De un momento a otro, estaban los tres sentados comiendo bolas de arroz y al siguiente, eran solo dos de pie en medio de un montón de rocas con lágrimas.

Fue brusco e inesperado. Maldita la hora en que la vida los cambio. Y Sakura escucha su llanto. Y escucha el suyo propio con impotencia. Odia pensar como esta sufriendo, odia sentirse inútil por el, odia la forma maldita en que llora en esa posición de desesperación, sus ojos azules como el cielo no deberían de derramar las lagrimas, es ella la que debe llorar por ellos.

"Llanto… no pudimos traerlo de vuelta…"

No puede verlo aun pero desea con todas sus fuerzas detener sus lagrimas aunque sean tan solo las de el.

"Aun me tienes a mi… nos haremos mas fuertes… juntos…"

Y deja de escuchar su llanto y el peso de la culpa dejo sus delicados hombros.

**.16 Música **

Sus oídos podían entender ciertas cosas que los de los demás no podían. El ritmo en que palpita el corazón de Naruto es único y maravilloso. Y sakura se siente feliz de que sea ella quien esta recostada tan cerca de el para poder escucharlo claramente como la música que canta el viento a través de los profundos valles.

**.17 Sangre**

El agua recorre todo su cuerpo, la sangre baja mezcladas con el agua calida. Su sonrisa casi desaparece y sus ojos se han convertido casi rojos.

Entonces sale, gotas bajando por su cabello. Y sus ojos azules se fijan en los de ella, con vendas y ojos llenos de calidez. Y la sangre desaparece mientras sus manos delicadas lavan sus heridas. Su corazón palpita nuevamente y sus ojos ya no son rojos.

**.18 Sabanas**

Recuerda pocas cosas claramente, por que realmente lo único que hizo esa noche fue sentir. Su primera vez no fue como la esperaba, realmente ni se imaginada. Pero los rayos calidos del sol llenaban la habitación y las suaves sabanas se moldeaban entre sus piernas y el rubio cabello del joven Uzumaki estaba colocado muy cerca de su mejilla, dándole una calida sensación de cosquilleo. Sakura se dio cuenta de que no lo desearía de ninguna otra manera.

**.19 Falta de Aire**

Naruto le sonríe tan ampliamente que parece como si todo en el mundo fuera feliz, y sus ojos azules brillan con cada palabra que dice. La forma que sus labios se mueven tan libremente como si todo lo que decía fuera tan fácil como caminar. Y sakura le sonríe y toma su mano casi tímidamente, y la sonrisa en sus ojos azules se hace más grande. Y a ella le falta el aire. El es hermoso, y cada vez que la ve le da tanto amor. Y le falta el aire por que no sabe que hacer, no sabe si decirle o no que lo ama también.

**.20 Perfección**

Mientras Sakura corre desesperada para alcanzarles, se repetía una y otra vez que se detuvieran, que se detuviera, que era una estupidez.

'Los amo' repetía en su mente pero ninguno se detenía. Y las lágrimas recorrían su rostro. Saben se dice que cuando mueres toda tu vida pasa por tus ojos. Dicen que al morir lo único que ves es la nada, la perfecta nada y el vació de la existencia.

Y al morir recordamos lo mas valioso que tenemos en la vida.

Mientras la sangre baja por sus labios, y los ataques de ambos atraviesan su piel.

Sus lágrimas caen en los puños del contenedor del Kyuubi y sus cabello ondea frente al rostro del último Uchiha. La sangre resbala de su pecho.

Sakura entiende que morir no es tan malo cuando lo haces a la mano de quienes amas.

Mientras Naruto la atrapa en sus brazos, sin vida, sus ojos verdes sin vida reducidos a la oscuridad de la nada, sus labios semiabiertos cubiertos por sangre, sus manos y sus delicadas mejillas bañadas por lágrimas, entiende que cuando mueres no te vuelves perfecto. Simplemente te vuelves peor.

…

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

TBC…


	3. 21 a 30

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**Declaimer: **Sigo sin ser kishi demonios, además si fuera Kishi, el shikaino seria canon, Temari no existiría, yo estaría casada con Sasuke, Naruto y Sakura tendrían 10 hijos, Neji y Hinata estarían de luna de miel en las bermudas y Gaara seria el esposo de la Roxana. Así que de hecho no me pertenecen. Si llega a pasar lo sabrán, pero por el momento Kishimoto eres lo máximo!.

Nota: Narusaku. SasuSaku. SasuNaru. NaruSakuSasu.

**Warning**: Contendra het, yaoi, threesomes, smutty fluff, pervy y de todo!... De todas formas no puedo poner nada fuerte no es que pueda escribirlo de todas formas. Si tiene un problema con sasunaru o shounen ai o yaoi pues sáltense esa parte y listo. Aunque es mas que todo NaruSaku, no se preocupen.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**_50 Palabras Narusaku _**

_**(NaruSakuSasu)**_

**.21 Reunión**

Naruto miro atentamente la escena, y ocultando sus ojos se dio la vuelta. Era tan solo un tercero en aquello justo como aquella ves cuando tsunade llego a la villa. Sakura lloraba y Sasuke simplemente se quedo allí, estático, era un reencuentro en el cual no tenia parte alguna. Así que se quedo en el pasillo, esperando, sin que nadie lo notara. Siempre supo que era la tercera parte del equipo, pero estaba bien, siempre y cuando Sakura-chan fuera feliz, siempre y cuando Sasuke estuviera con ellos, todo estaba bien, no importaba, se quedaría en la esquina oscura de la habitación observando, era lo único que necesitaba.

'Naruto…'

Levanto el rostro y se encontró con Sakura, aun con restos de lágrimas pero el brillo en su rostro le dijo al contenedor del kyuubi que vale la pena estar aquí para presenciar su sonrisa. Vale la pena aunque ninguna de ellas signifiquen nada para el, vale todo en el universo por que el brillo de sus ojos no puede ser mas maravilloso, no importa que la reunión sea de dos y no de tres… no importa..

'Que haces aquí afuera Baka!...? No desaparezcan así… me asustaste…'

'Gomen… Sakura-chan…'

'Esta bien, baka… vamos Sasuke creerá que le estamos dando otra oportunidad para escapar…' Ella sonríe y ofrece su mano.

Naruto olvida lo que pensó antes y toma su mano para dirigirse a la reunión que con su mejor amigo.

'Que ese bastardo no crea que se volverá a ir…'

**.22 Confusiones**

Es algo que ella esta sumamente acostumbrada. Es su situación emocional de todos los días de los últimos 3 años.

Sasuke significaba todo para ella, pero ahora que ve las palabras que dijo aquel día las encuentra entupidas y sin sentido alguno, rogar de esa manera, sin ser escuchada, la hacia sentir como una basura. A veces se preguntaba si la confusión seria su estado natural por el resto de su vida.

'Sakura-chan!!!' cuando la llamo y sus ojos se definen en la figura del joven rubio que corría hacia ella, sakura olvida todas las confusiones que segundos antes la acosaban y recoge rápidamente todas las piezas rotas de su vida para poder recibirle con la sombra de una sonrisa.

**.23 Dije que te amaba pero mentí…**

No sabe cuantas veces lo a repetido, pero Naruto sabe que ninguna de las veces que lo a dicho a sido verdad. Y cuando se lo dice ella le mira con algo de sorpresa, pero el le sonríe de inmediato y toma su rostro entre sus manos, provocando su rostro tomar un color mas oscuro que el de su cabello. Con una mirada llena de ternura susurra contra los labios de sakura:

'Dije que te amaba pero era mentira…' sonríe ampliamente.

'Por que lo que siento por ti es mas profundo que ello… y no se como se llame… pero no es amor… es mas profundo…'

Ella es la termina con la distancia entre sus labios…

**.24 Dulce… Amargo… **

Tan solo beso a Sasuke una vez, tan solo fue una vez y le dejo un sabor de boca que jamás desea recordar, tal vez es que era demasiado fuerte, su sabor era amargo y frió, cuando ella estaba acostumbrada a labios suaves, dulces y calidos de un joven de cabellos dorados con una sonrisa encantadora.

**.25 Devoción**

Kiba dice que esta loco. Shikamaru dice que es demasiado problemático. Chouji dice que no lo entiende. Pero Neji Hyuuga y sus ojos ven algo que nadie más entenderá, algo que Naruto Uzumaki valora más que a su vida. Devoción. Leal y real devoción por los sentimientos de felicidad de la joven de cabellos rosados a la que ama. Hyuuga Neji solo puede verla llorar, ver los ojos de Naruto caer al suelo con tristeza. Lo único que puede hacer es sentir pena por el y su autodestructiva devoción.

**.26 Cadenas**

Mientras Sakura revisaba al joven uchiha inconciente en la cama de hospital, observaba las marcas en sus manos, sus piernas, sus caderas, codos, antebrazo. Marcas rojizas. Mascas de cadenas. Naruto solo podía verla derramar lagrimas ante el dolor que sufría el joven de ojos oscuros, pero el sabia que esas marcas significaban algo.

Significan que Sasuke estaba durmiendo tranquilamente, estaba donde su conciencia siempre quiso estar. Ya no tenia que poner cadenas para evitar correr hacia aquellos que ama. Naruto sonríe, el bastardo esta a salvo y no tiene que sufrir y a pesar de que siente dolor y tiene algunas costillas quebradas sabe que **todo** valió la pena.

**.27 Llanto**

Derecha, izquierda. Derecha, Izquierda.

'PODRIAS QUEDARTE QUIETO, ME ESTAS MAREANDO CON UN DEMONIO! USURATANKASHI!'

'Pero… pero…'

'CONTROLATE!!' los gritos fueron en unísono de todos los 'amigos' que lo rodeaban. Así que guardo silencio y dejo de caminar por el corredor como un maniaco.

De repente se escucha un llanto algo fuerte, Naruto corre a través de las puertas, cuando llega al final del sonido, Tsunade sostiene algo entre sus brazos.

'Felicidades Naruto…' Naruto ve con sorpresa a quien llama su madre, y la sonrojada y cansada joven que llama esposa, para después posar su mirada en el bulto que le entregan.

'Es una niña…' La pequeña pasa a sus brazos, su cabello es dorado, y su piel rosada. Mira a su lado buscando la mirada verde de su amada.

'Es hermosa…' Naruto sonríe y Sakura cierra sus ojos para descansar.

'Ambas lo son…'Dice el besando suavemente su frente. Y el joven Uzumaki sale de la habitación con la nueva vida entre sus brazos, y mientras sus amigos se acomodan alrededor, los ojos negros de Sasuke chocan con los suyos, y el joven Uchiha le sonríe. Y en medio del pasillo hay un suave y casi inadvertido llanto. No es el llanto de una joven vida son las lágrimas de un padre que ha añorado ese momento por toda su vida.

**.28 Ramen**

Es extraño pensar en que su primera cita no fue a comer ramen, en realidad su primera cita real, fue en un lago muy alejado de Konoha, en una misión, bajo la luz de la luna y con luciérnagas doradas volando alrededor de ambos con una maravillosa forma y estilo. Se sorprenderían de cómo naruto se mantuvo callado y simplemente la escucha afirmando a todo lo que la joven Kunoichi pelirosada decía. Fue la mejor cita que ella jamás allá tenido, no que sakura tuviera muchas. De hecho cuando regresaron la invito a comer no como una cita más bien como amigos, como los mejores amigos que eran que siempre habían sido.

No es de sorprenderse que su primer beso fuera detrás de Ichiraku Ramen y que ella lo haya iniciado.

**.29 En el medio…**

Sakura sonríe placidamente, con un cierto aire calido rodeándole, como siempre esta en el medio, encontrándose en una masa de piernas entrelazadas, sabanas revueltas y el aire lleno de respiración tranquilas, con un aroma a paz, mientras su rostro rosado se encuentra escondido en el cuello del rubio, las manos del de cabellos oscuros se encuentran en su hombro, la mano del joven naruto sobre la de el. Sus piernas siempre juntas unas rozando con las otras, Sakura no puede evitar sonreír ante el sentimiento que se mueve por toda su alma, en medio de ambos sintiendo el amor, siente como si todo estuviera, como si todo en la vida tuviera solución. Todo era perfecto cuando eran los tres y ella se encontraba en el medio...

**.30 Luz y Sombra**

Todos lo pondrían de esa manera, Sasuke es la sombra y Naruto es la luz, a veces Sakura piensa diferente, Sasuke es la luz, demasiado preocupado por el resplandor que tiene para mirar a su alrededor, una luz que fue tragada por su propio odio, Naruto es la oscuridad que trata con todas sus fuerzas de dejar de serlo pero las personas que no conocen nada de el, lo único que hacen es alejarlo y obligarlo a volver a ser una sombra. Sakura sabe que ambos son perfectos, ambos complementan quien es… pues ella es una simple flor atrapada en medio de la luz y la sombra.

…

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

TBC…


	4. 31 a 40

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**Declaimer: **Sigo sin ser kishi demonios, además si fuera Kishi, el shikaino seria canon, Temari no existiría, yo estaría casada con Sasuke, Naruto Y Sakura tendrían 10 hijos, Neji y Hinata estarían de luna de miel en las bermudas y Gaara seria el esposo de la Roxana. Así que de hecho no me pertenecen. Si llega a pasar lo sabrán, pero por el momento Kishimoto eres lo máximo!.

Nota: Narusaku. SasuSaku. SasuNaru. NaruSakuSasu. (**Warn**: Consíganse un pañuelo y este capi contiene algo de yaoi, si lo puedes llamar así. XD!!)

**Warning**: Contendra het, yaoi, threesomes, smutty fluff, pervy y de todo! De todas formas no puedo poner nada fuerte no es que pueda escribirlo de todas formas. Si tienen un problema con el sasunaru o shounen ai o yaoi pues sáltense esa parte y listo. Aunque es mas que todo NaruSaku, no se preocupen.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**_50 Palabras Narusaku _**

_**(NaruSakuSasu)**_

**.31 Mentiras Piadosas **

'_Lo traeré de vuelta, es una promesa de por vida'_

'_No llores Sakura-chan, te juro que lo traeré de vuelta'_

'_Sakura-chan… yo siempre seré tu amigo… siempre'_

'_Sakura-chan… todo estará bien'_

'_Te lo prometo'_

'_Te lo juro Sakura-chan…'_

'_Nunca, jamás me retractare, hice una promesa a Sakura-chan y la mantendré aunque me cueste la vida'_

Naruto quería creer que era verdad…

'_**No… no es necesario que me prometas eso…'**_

'_**No lo hagas… yo traeré a Sasuke, tu no necesitas…'**_

'_**Lo único que puedo hacer por ti no vale nada…solo soy un estorbo… perdóname'**_

Pero Naruto sabía…

'_**Naruto… yo te amo…'**_

Sabía perfectamente que todo era una mentira.

**.32 Sabores**

Naruto sabe a Ramen y sangre fresca, un sabor calido. Sasuke sabe a tomates y sangre seca. Cada uno es diferente, y en sus diferencias se complementan el uno al otro. Ella ama el sabor de cada uno. Sakura agradece que al menos ella sepa a que es a lo que ella sabe y a pesar de su sabor, se queden con ella.

**.33 Historias**

'Naruto-kun' Levanta su rostro mientras la Hyuuga lo ve con preocupación.

'Decías algo?' pregunta y ella niega con la cabeza, el primo de la joven le ve al lado de la heredera de forma extraña.

'Ve Naruto-kun' ella le dice y la entiende pero no puede moverse. Neji afirma y sale corriendo. Corre y corre sin detenerse hasta que llega a aquel corredor, a aquella banca y la ve.

Y ella levanta su rostro lleno de lágrimas y se miran por un tiempo que no pudo contar.

Sakura corre hacia el y aprieta sus manos contra su camisa tratando de mantenerse firme contra el. Ella llora y llora por que hoy es el día, el día en que ella estuvo allí, el día en que solo pudo cerrar sus ojos y no hacer nada. Y llora repitiendo 'por que' muchas veces pero el solo dice que no lo sabe.

Y Naruto llora también, contra su cabello rosado y húmedo, lloran hasta que ya no hay más lágrimas que derramar y hasta que los ojos verdes de Sakura se cansan y se cierran pero las lágrimas jamás dejan de caer. Por que ese día el equipo se murió.

La toma en sus brazos y se la lleva mientras los rayos del sol iluminan todo, pero naruto sabe que fue el día en que se destruyo.

La deja en su cama y se aleja por que a esa hora hace años había hecho una promesa y la iba a cumplir, por que el sabia que en esos momentos hace tiempo había dejado ir lo que mas quería. Y las lágrimas caen, por que el sabe que en ese instante hace años todo se fue al diablo.

Lo que Naruto no sabe es que a kilómetros de donde el esta, en ese mismo tiempo, un joven de ojos negros llora con impotencia también.

**.34 Amor**

Naruto se preguntaba a veces, si las definiciones de amor eran todas correctas, muchas personas definirían su búsqueda de sasuke como amor, muchos definen su devoción por la felicidad de Sakura como amor. El define el amor como la necesidad que tiene de ambos, cada uno por igual, por que para alguien como Naruto que nunca había tenido a nadie a quien amar ni que lo amaran de esa manera, es complicado pero a la vez muy satisfactorio por que para alguien como el, es la única vez en su vida que a sentido que algo vale la pena, las manos de su sasuke en sus hombros, el suave rostro de sakura en su pecho. No podría imaginarse su vida sin ellos. Ellos le pertenecían a el y el a ellos. Las piezas perfectas que hacían falta en su lastimosa vida.

**.35 Odio**

'Si no respira, te juro, te juro por mi aldea que te mato…' fue lo único que dijo cuando sus cabellos rosados, manchados de liquido rojo que cubrían su rostro delicado bañado por sangre y lagrimas, su mirada se levanto, su mirada verde le envolvió con ira, la forma en que se tensaba su cuerpo con la ira que trataba de retraer para no detenerse en tratar de curar a Naruto, si el naruto que sasuke había atravesado con su espada. El joven Uchiha solo guardo silencio desde su posición viendo el aura verde alrededor de las manos de la joven.

'_Vamos naruto… con un demonio, no te rindas…_' sus fuerzas se alejan al notar que no vuelve el color de su rostro, la sangre en su cuerpo sigue fluyendo y no siente sus pulmones pidiendo por aire…. '_No me dejes, demonios no me dejes!_'

'Mátame' dijo el evitando mirar a la joven en el pisa del cual tenia sangre en sus manos, sangre que le perseguía cada dia 'No podrás salvarlo, mátame entonces…'

La joven espero unos segundos apretando sus dientes con furia… no sentía sus manos y la presión en su cuerpo aumentaba, sus ojos rojos llenos de lagrimas de desesperación…

'Dije que si no respiraba te mataba…' inmediatamente la joven toco el rostro de Naruto y el corazón de Sasuke olvido como palpitar 'Calma… naruto no te esfuerces…'

Voltea fría, desafiante, llena de furia, busca sus ojos negros y tratando de mantener su voz calmada pero llena de veneno.

'Vete… vete… vete…' Sus ojos describen algo que Sasuke jamás había visto '… La próxima vez no te daré una oportunidad…'

Era algo que jamás imagino ver, donde estaba la joven de cabellos rosados y lagrimas de suplica que había dejado en aquella banca hace años?.

'La próximo vez te matare…'

Lo mira con **odio**. Puro y cruel **odio**.

**.36 Negro**

Uzumaki Naruto sabe una sola cosa en el momento en que el rostro de sasuke se vuelve borroso y puede sentir su espada atravesando su pecho. Lo único que sus ojos azules saben además de las lágrimas que bajan por su rostro es que va a morir.

Y es irónico, no ve su vida pasar frente a sus ojos, solo ve el rostro de sasuke llenándose de pena, sus ojos se vuelven negros y se llenan de tristeza, y escucha la suave vos de sakura llamándolo con dolor.

Y no entiende por que cree ver lagrimas en los ojos oscuros de sasuke si nunca le a importado y tampoco entiende por que cree oír gritos de desesperación de cierta joven de cabellos rosados a la que jamás podrá ver, jamás, no es que a ella jamás le haya importado.

Sus ojos se vuelven pesados y lo único que siente es el suave cabello de sasuke en su hombro, la frialdad de su frente contra su cuello, la respiración de sus labios con sangre y las gotas saladas que se resbalan en sus mejillas para caer en su pecho por el frió metal de su espada. A pesar de que esta muriendo puede sentir el cuerpo de sasuke temblando contra el suyo.

Lo único que puede escuchar es el llanto y los gritos de Sakura, no puede descifrar que dicen pero los escucha como si estuviera allí a su lado. Lo único que puede oler es el tenue olor del cabello de sasuke y sus sangres mezcladas de forma que jamás volverán a ser la misma. Lo único que siente en sus labios es el beso que le había robado a sakura hace unas horas.

Y su cuerpo se hace pesado mientras las manos de sasuke le sostienen y el dice algo pero no lo entiende. Las lagrimas siguen en su pálido rostro y naruto desearía sonreír por que sabe que esta llorando por el.

Y escucha un último grito. Y lo único que ve, mientras respira por última vez el aroma del equipo 7, es el recuerdo de la primera mañana que estuvieron como un equipo y después solo ve la oscuridad.

**.37 Papel **

Sakura ve la foto en su estante y reconoce que tan solo es un pedazo de papel que no vale nada.

Cuando Naruto ve la foto en ese estante, sonríe y se voltea.

'Yo también la tengo en un lugar así en mi casa' le sonríe y toma su mano.

Aunque Sakura sabe que ese papel no vale nada, la sonrisa y los recuerdos que florecen en su corazón son lo único que le queda. Es lo único que importa.

**.38 Invisible**

Naruto dice 'Un día seré Hokage y todos tendrán que reconocerme como alguien en esta villa'

Pero sus ojos azules saben bien que simplemente nadie le ve. Naruto es invisible.

Suspira amargamente y sus ojos se encuentran con verdes y se preguntan si ella puede verle, sabe que no pero aun así se lo pregunta.

'Naruto que sucede' y con su sutil voz todo se ilumina. Tan solo por los segundos que la joven dijo su nombre… dejo de ser invisible.

**.39 Felicidad Amarga…**

El viento recorre la habitación. Frió. Sin conocer a nadie.

Sus ojos se tensan y el aire se vulva denso. Se apega más y siente la calidez del pecho de naruto contra su mejilla.

Sakura sonríe mientras mueve un poco las piernas y encontrase con las del rubio. Las sabanas desarregladas y la cama un poco pequeña donde dos personas no deberían caber.

Sus ojos verdes se abren un poco y la luz de la luna se refleja en la mejilla del joven y este la acerca más y todo se hace calido.

Sakura cierra sus ojos nuevamente pero una lágrima se resbala de su rostro.

Había un fantasma en la ventana. Un fantasma que jamás regresaría.

A pesar de que siente calido. Su interior esta frió.

Hacia falta algo.

**.40 Pervertida?**

Haruno Sakura sabe que no es una pervertida. No. Jamás. NUNCA!... verdad?

Así que entra al departamento con ese pensamiento. Al principio le pareció extraña tanta calma. Casi aterrador, como si algo fuera a pasar.

Peor después pudo escuchar unos sonidos extraños de la habitación, un gruñido profundo y de molestia o eso parecía. Así que camino lentamente hasta la puerta de la habitación. La habría un poco y sus ojos se abrieron por completo. Sus mejillas se hicieron de un color completamente rojo.

Sakura miro por unos segundos como sus dos 'compañeros' de equipo peleaban placidamente como era rutina, pero de hecho esta vez, Sasuke estaba sentado encima del estomago del joven rubio, ambos tan solo en los pantalones azul oscuro, mientras el uchiha trataba de llevar las manos de naruto encima de su cabeza rubia mientras los labios de ambos mantenían una batalla unos encimas de los otros. Los dos rodaban tratando de mantener el control de la situación, siendo ambos los cabezas duras que eran. Ninguno de los dos iba a ceder pronto. La joven de cabellos rosados observaba fascinada mientras ambos trataban de controlarse mutuamente. Generalmente nunca eran tan bruscos con ella a como eran entre ellos.

Sakura debatía internamente con su inner si debía unírseles o simplemente ser una observadora, ambas opciones muy placenteras de hecho, era muy bueno verlos juntos de ves en cuando. Extrañamente era una decisión muy difícil que estaba tomando más de unos cuantos segundos, y sus ojos se abrieron nuevamente en forma de realización cuando un pantalón paso volando por su cabeza, sus ojos volvieron expectantes a los dos jóvenes en el futon, sasuke con una ceja levantada justo encima del rubio y naruto con una sonrisa traviesa plasmada en todo su cara.

'Si te vas a quedar allí…' la sonrisa de sasuke llena de superioridad.

'Al menos ten la decencia de prestar atención.' La risita de Naruto llena de diversión.

'_Pervertidos!..._'

Su rostro volvió a tomar un color rojo profundo.

De hecho si… ella era una total pervertida!...

Los miro nuevamente y sonrió nerviosa.

…Y de hecho no le importaba ni un poco.

…

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

TBC…


	5. 41 a 50

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**Declaimer: **Sigo sin ser kishi demonios, además si fuera Kishi, el shikaino seria canon, Temari no existiría, yo estaría casada con Sasuke, Naruto Y Sakura tendrían 10 hijos, Neji y Hinata estarían de luna de miel en las bermudas y Gaara seria el esposo de la Roxana. Así que de hecho no me pertenecen. Si llega a pasar lo sabrán, pero por el momento Kishimoto eres lo máximo!.

Nota: Narusaku. SasuSaku. SasuNaru. NaruSakuSasu.

**Warning**: Contendra het, yaoi, threesomes, smutty fluff, pervy y de todo! De todas formas no puedo poner nada fuerte no es que pueda escribirlo de todas formas. Si tienes un problema con el sasunaru o shounen ai o yaoi pues sáltense esa parte y listo. Aunque es mas que todo NaruSaku, no se preocupen.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**_50 Palabras Narusaku _**

_**(NaruSakuSasu)**_

**.41 Cicatrices**

Hay una cicatriz debajo de su oreja. Una al lado de su muslo izquierdo. Una en su tobillo izquierdo un poco al lado. Una en su hombro derecho. Una en la parta baja de su espalda. Una encima de su pecho. Y hay una, que es la que siente con más frecuencia, en su corazón.

"Naruto…"

"Si..." su voz suena baja y llena de cansancio, su cabello rosado se encuentra sobre su vientre y sus delicados manos encentran en su rostro, haciendo círculos sobre su mejillas.

Las manos del joven están en sus caderas. El aire esta lleno de palpitaciones aceleradas y sueño incompleto.

Ella levanta el rostro de su compañero y le ve con ahínco. Desliza su mano hasta su pecho.

"Sakura-chan?" una lagrima roda por su mejillas hasta su cuello descubierto. La mano se encuentra temblorosa en la parte derecha de su pecho.

"Tus heridas…" su voz se quiebra levemente "Son mas grandes que las mías"

"Tus cicatrices jamás se irán" el le sonríe con calidez y toma su rostro con sus manos fuertes, seguras, besando calidamente su cara. El rostro que llena la vida de Uzumaki Naruto de dicha.

"Perdóname" su llanto se hace mas fuerte contra sus labios suaves y rojizos.

"No importa…" la cicatriz de la mano de sasuke atravesando su cuerpo, jamás se iría, pero el sabe que el dolor se va cuando las delicadas manos de sakura delinean la herida eterna de su alma.

"Si son por ti no me importaría no tener piernas, brazos o cuerpo" el sonríe besando las lágrimas "No importan las cicatrices que queden por que se que siempre me cuidaras"

Ella sonríe entre lágrimas y le besa. Hay cosas que jamás se irán. Cicatrices y marcas del pasado.

Pero estando juntos podían olvidarlas aunque fuera por tan solo un corto instante.

**.42 Cambios**

Ella ha cambiado y Naruto lo sabe, mejor que nadie en este mundo.

Pero ese cambio lo aterra.

Es demasiado bello para ser verdad. Demasiado increíble para sucederle a el.

Las miradas, la forma en que lo toca más de lo común. Las sonrisas que identifica solo para el. La forma en que siempre encuentra una manera de tocarlo, de curarlo. La forma en que trata de mantenerse a su lado mientras camina, siempre caminando al mismo ritmo. La forma en que dice su nombre es más suave. Casi Irreal.

Le aterra pensar que en cualquier momento despertara de un su sueño, con la sombra de una esperanza. Por que desea seguir dormido, donde puede pensar y sentir como si su Sakura-chan lo ama. Como si Sakura-chan lo ve como veía a Sasuke, como si llorara como lloraba por Sasuke.

Desea soñar eternamente con ella y con el cambio hacia el, que el cree es amor.

"Naruto?"

"Si Sakura-chan?"

"Vamos a comer Ramen?"

"Claro" No deseaba despertar, con tal de encontrarla siempre mirándolo así.

**.43 Ojos**

Ella lo miro detenidamente. Por mucho tiempo.

'Sakura-chan' su voz era hermosa. Todo en el era bello.

'Sucede algo?' pregunta con la preocupación que siempre tiene hacia ella, preocupación que tan solo da a ella.

'Sakura-chan, que sucede?' Ahora sus cejas estaban un poco juntas con ese miedo que se reflejaba solo para ella.

'Sakura-chan, por que lloras? No llores por favor' ella le ve con el rostro lleno de lágrimas.

'Es que me e dado cuenta' las lágrimas siguen cayendo en el suelo frió y sus ojos pierden brillo, la sangre baja de sus labios y el fantasma de humo de sus ojos azules desaparece para solo quedar el oscuro techo y la risa oscura del joven que una vez amo y a sido consumido por al oscuridad.

'Estaba tan ciega…' su mano se estira para alcanzarle pero no hay mas que oscuridad.

'Fui una tonta…' sus sonrisa 'Estaba allí…' sus ojos '… tan cerca…' sus manos '… y lo deje ir…' su corazón '… nunca vi…' su amor '…que solo el…' sus lagrimas 'me amaba…'

Sus oídos escuchaban la respiración estoica del aquel hombre que le estaba arrebatando la vida. Sus ojos fueron guiados por su Naruto hacia la luz.

**.44 Creer**

"Naruto"

"Si Sakura-chan?"

"Crees en los finales felices?"

_Creer en algo significa, pensar en que no importa lo que pase tu creencia jamás se ira._

Los ojos azules de Naruto se encontraron con los de ella. Inseguridad encontró pero no pudo contestar a su pregunta por que los labios de ella empezaron a moverse con palabras rápidas y llenas de ruegos desesperados.

"Crees en al verdad? Crees en el amor? En un amor verdadero que durara para siempre? No importa lo que pase, las razones, las circunstancias? Un amor que jamás se desvanezca? Un amor como el de los cuentos de hadas? Jamás se extingue, jamás se olvida? Una amor que siempre este allí? Como las princesas con sus corazones eternos, esperando por sus príncipes? Crees en el amor que puede durar la eternidad sin jamás ser olvidado…? Crees que el amor es verdadero? Crees que no importa si no hay marcha atrás siempre amaras no importa que tan malo sea el camino o tan alto castillo o tan malo el dragón?..."

Su corazón dejo de palpitar cuando sus lagrimas brillaron ante la forma llena de amor y tranquilidad en que el la miraba.

"Crees que en el _Y vivieron felices para siempre…?_"

Su ruego fue lleno de dolor mientras sus manos tomaban en el rostro del rubio con impotencia.

El le sonríe y coloca su frente sobre la de ella, su calido aliento choca con sus mejillas.

"Yo tan solo creo en ti"

Todas las preguntas se olvidan.

Por que Sakura también cree en el. Más que en nadie.

**.45 Egoísmo**

Le molestaba a tal punto que parecía que iba a explotar de la ira.

Era egoísta si. Era posesiva si. No le importaba un comino.

"NARUTO!" El voltea con su sonrisa especial para ella, en medio del mar de jovencitas que lo rodean.

"Nos tenemos que ir…AHORA!"

"Espera solo termino aquí…" Sakura frunció el ceño, su ceja derecha moviéndose peligrosamente, las jóvenes, con papel y lápiz, lo rodeaba.

"**Héroe del país de la Ola… Naruto"**

Que héroe ni ocho cuartos… además que hacían pidiéndole su autógrafo a Naruto. SU NARUTO.

"NARUTO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

La mujer enojada Kunoichi dio pasos entre las jovencitas y jalo a Naruto de la camisa. Despidiéndose de las jóvenes y de Inari mientras era jalado por Sakura.

"Eto... Sakura-chan, ya puedes soltarme…"

"…" ella le dio una de sus miradas asesinas.

"Pero… pero por que estas tan molesta…?" el sonrió con precaución mientras el resultado era catastrófico.

"ES QUE ERES UN COMPLETO IDIOTA, QUE TE PASA TU, UZUMAKI NARUTO, CON FANS? QUE PASA CON ESTE MUNDO…" si la reacción de la joven pelirosada fue gritar como loca y hablar y hablar.

"…ADEMAS YO NO TE COMPARTO CON NADIE…" ella voltea a ver a un Naruto de un tono azulado al que jalaba del cuello de la camisa por casi dos horas. "ERES MIO Y DE NADIE MAS, ENTENDIDO?????!!!!"

La joven le apunto acusadoramente con su mano libre, algo brillante en su dedo anular.

"Si… Sakura-chan…" dijo Naruto algo mareado, mientras su muy molesta novia seguía hablando de cómo jamás volvería allí, y de que el era propiedad privada y nadie debía tocarlo, además de ella claro.

La verdad no era que Naruto se quejara, le gustaba que Sakura fuera así de posesiva pero podía soltarlo o al menos dejarlo caminar un poco para como mínimo llegar respirando a la boda.

**.46 Tres… **

Ambos caminaban lentamente en aquella calle, casi vacía, casi nostálgica.

No hablaban, no se miraban. Ninguno parecía sentir nada.

Sus miradas estaban en el suelo.

'_No hemos podido salvarlo'_

'_**Lo lamento mucho'**_

'_Lo único que hice fue llorar'_

'_**No pude cumplir mi promesa'**_

'_Me quede quieta sin hacer nada'_

'_**No pude recuperar mis lazos…'**_

Los ojos verdes de Sakura se levantaron lentamente para fijarse justo enfrente, tratando de mantenerse en pie, por ella, por ambos… por los tres.

En medio de la poca gente, que ignoraba como estaban de destrozados sus corazones.

Tres caras familiares pasaban por la calle que cruzaba en frente de ambos.

Sus voces sonaban alegres y llenas.

Ambos miraron fijamente. La vos de sakura casi sale para llamarles.

El equipo 10 caminaba amenamente sin notarles.

Ino iba en medio, los jalaba a ambos jóvenes, sus brazos unidos, mientras hablaba de algo que no podía distinguir. El joven Nara tenía una cara aburrida como si deseara que la joven se callara, pero había algo parecido a una sonrisa de satisfacción en su cara. El joven Chouji sonría abiertamente con sus frituras en la mano.

Sakura miro atenta mientras se iban de su vista.

El equipo 10 siempre seria el equipo 10. Ino-shika-chou.

El equipo 7 jamás seria de nuevo el equipo 7.

Naruto. Sakura. Sasuke.

El cabello rosado cubrió su rostro y en segundos delicadas lágrimas golpearon el piso de aquella ahora concurrida calle.

Nunca serian tres. Nunca más serian un equipo de tres personas. Jamás volverían a ser el equipo 7.

Y le dolía el pecho de la forma tan fuerte en que su corazón fue destrozado.

Sentía ganas de desaparecer. Sentía…

… Una mano que tomaba la suya de forma vacilante pero firme.

Cuando sus miradas hicieron contacto. Verde se encontró con azul.

"Lo traeré de vuelta, intentare e intentare y no me detendré hasta que seamos el equipo 7 otra vez"

Las lágrimas bajaron por su rostro pero…

En ese instante, mas que en cualquier otro, sentía que podía confiar en el.

**.47 Regreso **

Cuando finalmente regresa, realmente no puede pensar en la reacción de todos. Realmente espera verlos a todos, por que los a extrañado por casi dos año y medio.

Pero cuando regresa, más que nada, desea verla. No se lo dice a nadie, pero es lo que mas quiere, por que sabe que será Sakura-chan pero además sabe que cambiara y espera verla y que pueda decirse así mismo que ya no la ama.

Necesita verla para creerse a si mismo que ya la a dejado ir, que a olvidado el amor que sentía por ella. Necesita con urgencia verla, pero no es por la razón que el se hace creer.

Cuando la ve, sus ojos se abren. Su corazón se detiene bruscamente. Sus pulmones se detienen. Y la imagen frente es tan maravillosa que pareciera que el tiempo se detuvo mientras se daba la vuelta para mirarle.

Y con esa simple mirada todas las barreras se caen, los muros se colapsan y todo deseo es abatido por su corazón desenfrenado.

"Sakura-chan?"

Su voz es casi inaudible pero ella le sonríe y lo ve como si no lo reconociera y esa expresión divertida en su cara, es tan familiar que le llena entero de calidez.

La extraño y no lo negaría. El verla en ese instante sonriendo y sus mejillas algo rosadas le hizo amarla el doble de cuando se fue.

Regreso y a pesar de que había perdido la batalla interna con su corazón, no le importaba para nada, por que Sakura le estaba sonriendo y estaba feliz de que hubiera vuelto.

**.48 Deseos**

'_Si alguien se opone a que estas dos almas se unan que hable ahora…'_

Estuvo allí por horas. Mirando su reflejo en el río. Sin vida, sin razón de existir.

'_O que calle para siempre…'_

El reflejo de una mascara sin vida, que no dejaba ver a un alma errante de este mundo.

'_Haruno Sakura… aceptar a este hombre como…'_

No tenia sentido. Había perdido. No había valida la pena. No era que no lo supiera pero le dolía.

'_Haruno Sakura, aceptas a…'_

La había perdido. Kami de hecho la había perdido.

'_Haruno Sakura…'_

Si pudiera hacer todo de nuevo, no podría cambiar nada.

'_Haruno…'_

Si pudiera evitar que ella se fuera. Daría todo lo que tiene. Si tan solo pudiera…

'_Yo…'_

Pero no podía. Igual había huido de la idea de presenciar el momento en que ella aceptara. Estaba escondido de todos, por que era el gran día, ella seria de alguien mas, ese alguien a quien siempre había deseado, y el había huido de compartirlo con ellos, por que le partía el alma.

'_Yo…'_

A pesar de todo. A pesar de que la amaba, a pesar de que la había hecho suya tantas veces, a pesar de a haberle demostrado cuando que la necesitaba, no fue suficiente…

'…_Aceptas a…'_

No era justo. El lo había dado todo por ella. TODO.

'_Uchiha Sasuke como…'_

La necesitaba más que nadie. Más que nada. La merecía más que nadie en este mundo.

'_Como tu esposo…'_

La amaba más que nade en este mundo.

'_**Yo…'**_

"Sakura-chan…" después de todo lo que habían pasado juntos, el creía que tal vez, que tan solo después de que ella lo hubiera aceptado. Pero a pesar de que fuera suya en cuerpo y alma, a pesar de que la conociera mejor que nadie. Ella no lo amaba… Nunca lo amaría, era su realidad.

'_**Yo…'**_

Delicadas lagrimas bajaron detrás de su mascara, sentado en aquel tronco mirando el agua correr. El viento pasaba pero no lo sentía.

En ese instante estaba perdiendo la vida.

"Naruto?"

Volteo, dejando caer al suelo aquella mascara y las lágrimas cristalinas se veían en su rostro sin ningún problema.

La vio con tristeza y con sorpresa.

'**Yo… no puedo… NO PUEDO!'**

Había huido.

El vestido blanco se movía levemente y su rostro estaba sonrosado, su respiración agitada, sudor bajaba por su rostro, zapatos blancas colgaban en su manos.

Las flores de su cabello estaban desaliñadas y mechas rosadas caían en su rostro.

"Sakura-chan" Su voz se deshizo mientras los zapatos blancos caían al suelo.

Se había alejado de lo que ella más había deseado. Por el.

Había huido de su boda. Por el.

Lo único que había deseado por el último mes, estaba ocurriendo. Corrió hacia el con su vestido blanco. Por que lo amaba.

A el. Naruto. Solo a el.

Si en ese instante hubiera muerto no le hubiera importado.

**.49 Elegir…**

"_**Sakura… en algún momento vas a tener que elegir"**_

"_**De que hablas Ino-pig?"**_

"_**Sabes bien a lo que me refiero."**_

"_**No tiene nada que ver contigo no te metas!"**_

"_**Lo sabes frentona, vas a tener que elegir entre uno de ello."**_

"_**NO TIENES QUE DECIRMELO, LO SE!!"**_

"_**La pregunta es… quien de ellos te elegiría a ti"**_

Sabia que tenia que elegir entre alguno de ellos. Lo sabía. No tenían que decírselo.

Pero ahora los dos estaban ahí, dormidos, el uno al lado del otro en el sofá, pergaminos en toda la sala, penciles, tinta, papeles, regaderos de cosas, ambos estaba acomodados de forma tan amigable el uno al lado del otro, que no pudo evitar unas lagrimas de felicidad.

Los amaba.

Coloco una manta sobre ambos y sonrió levemente.

Sabía mejor que nadie que tendría que elegir a alguno de ellos.

Pero por el momento disfrutaría cada instante que pudiera emplear con ambos, antes de que llegara ese día.

Aun que le doliera aceptar que en algún momento tendría que dejar ir a uno de ellos. Le dolía pensar que tal vez tendría que dejar ir a los dos.

**.50 Promesa.**

'_Naruto… Te lo ruego… tráelo de vuelta.'_

'…_Trae a Sasuke-kun de vuelta…'_

'…_Yo… no pude hacer nada… Yo no pude detenerlo…'_

'_El único… que puede detenerlo… el único… Tu, Naruto… solo tu…'_

'_Sakura-chan tu realmente quieres mucho a Sasuke'_

"_Estas sufriendo… un sufrimiento que conozco muy bien'_

'_Naruto… Gracias'_

'_Traeré a Sasuke de Vuelta…''Es la Promesa de Por vida'_

"_El siempre me a conocido…''El siempre me a Salvado…'_

'_Naruto… Tu…'_

_**Yo tan solo fui un estorbo. Tan solo pude llorar. Tan solo pude verlo irse. Tan solo pude ver como se le rompía el corazón. Y no hice nada… no hice absolutamente nada.**_

"Naruto…" Ella le mira vacilante mientras intenta hacer llegar su mano a la de el.

La luna se refleja en el agua. Ambos sentados placidamente en aquel puente donde solían reunirse hace mucho tiempo. Sus pies colgando y ninguno haciendo contacto visual.

"Dime…"

"Perdóname…"

"Por que…?"

"Por ser un estorbo"

"No lo eres"

"Naruto?"

"…"

"Me prometerías algo?"

"Claro"

"Lo que sea?" Sus ojos verdes se llenaron de luz de Luna cuando busco su rostro y su mano dudosa se queda sobre la suya.

"Cualquier cosa" Sus mejillas se volvieron rojas al suave contacto de la mano de Sakura con la de el.

"Promete…"

Su mirada llena de determinación la hacia verse mas hermosa.

"Prométeme… que te quedaras conmigo, que nunca te iras… Prométeme que siempre estarás a mi lado. Sasuke o no Sasuke"

"Sakura-chan" el le sonríe, una de esas sonrisas que sabe no son reales "No necesito prometer algo como…"

"PROMETELO!" Su mano apretó levemente y su vos salio un poco desesperada.

"Si eso te hace feliz..."

"No te haría a ti feliz…?" ella lE mira con cristalinas lagrimas formándose en sus delicados ojos… "…estar conmigo…?"

"Si te hace feliz… a mi también"

"Quédate conmigo…" su rostro sonrosado se esconde en su pecho, la mano de la joven kunoichi jamás se aleja de la de el.

"Es una promesa de por vida" le sonreí abiertamente y besa su cabello.

"Gracias… Naruto" Sus promesas valían para Sakura mas que su propia vida.

La promesa que le hizo era mas importante que su vida.

Las promesas que se hicieron el uno al otro eran la razón de que siguieran con vida.

Promesas eternas de dos almas que finalmente se encontraron.

…

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Owari

Gracias por leer.

Este capitulo final se lo dedico a mi querida Imouto-chan, Anna (DarkOnline).

Leer capis, con la siguiente lista de canciones:

Cap #1: 'Somewhere' by **Within Temptation**

Cap #2: 'It's Only Love' by **Heather Nova**

Cap #3: 'Like You' by **Evanescence**

Cap #4: 'Forsaken' by **Within Temptation**

Cap #5: 'Heaven's a Lie' by **Lacuna Coil**


End file.
